


Пустое наследие

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), Greykite



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, POV Female Character, Ring of Barahir, legendarium ladies april
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Пустое наследие

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Empty Heirloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578812) by [ncfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan). 



Сильмариэн очевидно было: размер кольца меняли множество раз, еще даже до того, как оно попало к ней. В мыслях это представлялось ей вполне здравым. В конце концов, оно изначально принадлежало эльфийскому королю, и к тому же высокородному. А следом оно прошло уже через столько рук, что куда более необычайным оказалось бы, не будь оно переделано хотя бы раз или два. Ее отец в состоянии был поведать историю о каждом из владельцев кольца. И делал это — с такой нежностью, что можно было легко поверить, будто говорит он о старых друзьях. 

Сильмариэн знала эти истории. Она не разделяла всепоглощающей страсти к сказаниям, свойственной ее отцу, но ей было известно, откуда произошел ее народ. Это было важно — знала она: никогда не забывать, где лежат твои корни. 

Но даже будучи подогнанным теперь под женскую руку, кольцо Барахира оставалось тяжелым. Оно отягощено было историей, символизмом, обещанием. 

Обещанием, ха. 

Для нее все эти обещания обратились в ничто.

Бывали моменты, когда Сильмариэн задавалась вопросом: что именно чувствовал ее брат, когда кольцо перешло именно к ней — не к нему. Прошли уже годы, но она по-прежнему помнила — как будто всё случилось только вчера — шепот, охвативший двор, когда Тар-Элендил одарил свое перворожденное дитя кольцом Барахира. Среди придворных поднялся шквал догадок, королевские советники были в тихой панике, а Исильмэ и Менельдур по-прежнему никак не отреагировали. Кольцо Барахира досталось первой дочери короля, а не его единственному сыну, и это вызвало много вопросов.

Менельдур никогда не задавал ни одного из них — по меньшей мере, так, чтобы Сильмариэн это слышала. Сильмариэн не знала: дело тут в самоуверенности и самодовольстве, или же ему просто всё равно. Менельдур был таким… возможно, ему и вправду было всё равно. Он рос человеком, которого мало заботили дела власти, хотя к распоряжению этой властью он, случись надобность, подойдет скрупулезно. Если он обойден в пользу сестры — что же, у него оставались звезды и их изучение.

Кольцо Барахира перешло к Сильмариэн, а не к ее брату, и если это вызвало вопросы, то Сильмариэн, несомненно, была одной из тех, кто задавал их себе. Возможно, возможно. Мир был полон возможностей, и возможно… 

Но этому не суждено было произойти. Из всех историй, которые любил ее отец, очень немногие демонстрировали положительный пример способности женщины править, и Тар-Элендил не хотел нарушать традиции ради своей дочери. Когда он подарил ей это кольцо, это был жест привязанности, знак, пустое обещание, жало которого всё еще язвило. 

Кольцо было тяжелым; оно давило на руку Сильмариэн каждый раз, когда она его надевала. Отягощенное историей, символическим значением и обещанием, и — о, какой груз нужно было пронести, когда оно был даровано без скипетра, с которым должно было идти вместе. Вместо этого Сильмариэн получила Андустар; она была владыкой по праву, но всё еще вассалом, несмотря на кольцо, которое носила.

Но, возможно, когда-нибудь подаренное ей кольцо станет не просто пустой фамильной реликвией, ничего не значащим символом королевской привязанности. Возможно, настанет день, когда люди забудут: как это было странно, что ей дано даже столько, если наследницей ей не бывать. Возможно, настанет день, когда люди перестанут задаваться вопросом, почему ей было дано кольцо, и начнут задавать другие вопросы. В конце концов, когда-то это было кольцо короля. Сильмариэн никогда не станет королевой, но у нее было чувство, что однажды тот, кто носит это кольцо, будет править так, как ей никогда не было позволено. Этот человек будет смотреть на кольцо, которое только что подогнали под ее руку, и будет думать не об Элросе, Финроде или даже Барахире, а о ней. 

Ей бы это понравилось.


End file.
